Irreplacable
by SwiftFeather
Summary: Ryoma Echizen used to be the star of Seigaku. Suddenly, a new boy entered and won him in tennis, immediately winning over the favoritism of the Seigaku regulars. Ryoma was left alone, ostracized. Would he end up giving up tennis? SEIGAKUxRYOMA
1. Chapter 1

**Another one! I have too many uncompleted ones. XD**

**Anyway, sorry for all the grammar and vocab mistakes I might make. I am a muddlehead when it comes to grammar, I am still trying my best. **

_By the way, this fic mostly makes Ryoma the emo guy here, so i doubt he'd be much out of character in his actions and words. His thoughts might be slightly looser though, and might just veer away from Ryoma's supposed Personality. So... enjoy this angsty fic anyway. I'd describe it as 'Ryoma trying to make Seigaku love him again' fic, and the 'true Ryoma' XD_

* * *

_Brring. Brrrriiing. Brrring. _

"Oi, Ryoma!" Nanjiroh called above the noise of the ringing phone. "I'm not lying for you anymore, you better pick up the phone!" Nanjiroh stared at the ceiling above him, where he knew his son's room is. "..." Nanjiroh waited for a reply, but none came from above. The ringing stopped, and Nanjiroh looked back to his newspapers, sighing. He was worried. Ryoma had been like this since 3 days ago, and Nanjiroh wasn't sure what happened. According to Momoshiro, who calls about 5 times a day now, Ryoma had lost a match. But that wasn't like him at all. If Ryoma Echizen lost a match, he wouldn't be so depressed… he would have tried his very best to own that bastard's ass the next time they meet.

Nanjiroh always believed in his son. Ryoma could handle everything. Nanjiroh let that thought run through his mind several times before looking back into his newspapers. "Oh, hey, sexy."

* * *

**Ryoma's Room. 7:34 PM**

Ryoma lay on the bed, staring up into the ceiling. He wasn't happy at all. Losing to that new kid made him mad. That kid just popped out of nowhere, and just beat Ryoma so easily was making him flare up, even when he was lying peacefully on his bed and was thinking about it. Ryoma sat up in bed. He remembered the looks on his senpai's faces, and how the captains from other schools focused all their attention on that new boy. It wasn't fair.

Or maybe it is.

Ryoma was always the strongest amongst all of them. Because of his skills, he often stood out from the rest of the first years (like Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo). But this time, a strange transfer student had totally outshined him. How was this possible? And what's more, in the match he played against that new first year, he sprained his ankle while trying to smash the ball. Ryoma sat up, and pulled the covers off his small body, wriggling his toes. It stung, and Ryoma winced. While everyone was fussing over the new boy, he was left to tend to his wound himself. He had never felt this left out from the team before. And he might lose his Seigaku Regular Position. So what if they kept calling? Ryoma wouldn't pick the phone up. All they do is to fake compassion, and ask how was his ankle even though they don't really care.

The phone downstairs rang again. Ryoma plonked back down onto bed and pulled the covers over his head. "Echizen Ryoma, you get down here this minute! Momoshiro is on the line!" His mother's voice sounded muffled through the cotton quilt. Ryoma sat up and limped over to the door, opening it. He winced at the light coming from the corridor that shone into his dark room. "Tell him I don't want to talk to him!"

"Ryoma, you better take his call, I am not going to let you neglect your friend like this!" His mother hollered below him. Ryoma groaned and limped down the stairs, snatching the phone from his mother's hand. His mother shook her head, and she went into the kitchen again. "What do you want?" Ryoma asked. Somehow… he felt that he was still going to get angry even if Momoshiro showed any sign of concern…

"Are you coming back? You didn't turn up for the past 3 days," Momoshiro said over the phone. Ryoma frowned, and made an annoyed sound. "…I am not going. Anyway, you have the new boy right? What's his name…"

"Rei Asamura," Momoshiro reminded him, his voice suddenly joyful. This made Ryoma all the more angrier. He was just about to retort, when Momoshiro cut him off suddenly. "Oh, if you don't want to come back anymore, that's okay. You sprained your ankle I heard, and the next Tournament is at the end of this month, which is in 3 weeks time. I think you wouldn't be of any use. Tezuka told me to tell you this. Anyway, we met Rei for dinner, so I'm going to be late soon! Your mother just won't convey my message to you. Bye!"

Before Ryoma could even reply, Momo had slammed down the phone, and all that Ryoma heard now was the dial tone that followed after Momo's last word. "…" Ryoma stared straight ahead of him, his eyes wide. That was impossible. Momo never spoke like that to him. He was a treasure! A treasure of Seigaku! And now, he was being treated like this. It was as if… as if he had been outcasted…

_Dinner…_

Ryoma slammed the receiver back down and limped up the stairs as quickly as possible, and changed into fresh clothes, before limping down to the front door. Nanjiroh watched with much interest at his son hurrying somewhere else. "…Ryoma, where are you going at a time like this?!

"Dinner… at Kawamura's Sushi Restaurant." Ryoma replied before closing the house wooden gates behind him.

* * *

It took him a long time to get there. By the time he got there, it was already 8:30 PM and Ryoma wondered if they had left already. His head was hurting, and his swollen ankle was too. Ryoma exhaled deeply, and wiped away the sheen of sweat that covered his forehead from the effort of getting here. It seemed like there are still customers inside the restaurant.

Ryoma opened the door a fraction, gazing in with his golden brown eyes. His team members were all seated at a large table, laughing and shoving each other around. Rei was sitting with Momoshiro, and Momoshiro had his arm around that new boy. Ryoma's facial expression tightened, and he looked over at the rest. Tezuka was as usual, quietly sipping tea, but he seemed to be pleased, like the others. Eiji was poking that young Rei on the forehead and calling him Shin-O-Chibi. Ryoma almost growled. Who the hell was the 'New O-Chibi'?! Ryoma opened the door fully, standing in clear view of everyone. Everyone inside fell silent, and looked up at Ryoma with a shocked expression on his face. Ryoma stared back at him, not sure what he should say or do now that he had caught their attention.

"…Echizen-kun?" Someone finally spoke. It was Kawamura's father. Ryoma looked over at the counter, where Kawamura's father stood. Ryoma nodded his head as a form of greeting. "…h-hello." Ryoma said in a low voice before turning his attention back to the group.

"You should rest at home you know, with your injury," Momoshiro said, unsure. Rei Asamura was a small boy that is about as tall as Ryoma himself, with medium-length black hair and big, hazel brown eyes. "You should, Echizen-kun… Just leave the tournament to me, it'd be alright!"

"Yeah, Rei is right, you should. Just leave it to him," Kaidoh said, sipping his tea and not even giving one look at Ryoma.

Ryoma stared at his teammates, speechless. It wasn't fair. That cute new kid had just taken over his teammates completely. Just a month ago, Ryoma was among them, and now he had been cast out of that group. Ryoma had never thought much about taking the team for granted, for he knew that their team spirit was strong… and…

This could never have happened.

Rei stood up and Ryoma stared a little too fiercely at that new boy as he stepped ahead and shyly nodded. "R-Ryoma-kun, I hope your ankle is fine…" Rei said uncertainly, his hazel brown eyes shining. "Would you like to dine with us?" Ryoma stared at Rei with his golden brown eyes, feeling a hint of anger sparking in his chest. He didn't like to be angry, so he kept a straight face.

"I'm not hungry," Ryoma said in his same low voice which he always used. Seeing them eating so happily made Ryoma despise them and the food so much. Usually, he loved eating loads of food together with his best friend Momoshiro, but now… it just turns him off. "I'll be going. Bye." Ryoma said, turned and left without saying another word. If he stayed on longer, he swore he'd had been unable to control his anger.

As Ryoma limped home, the chaos and joyful cheers ensued inside Kawamura's Sushi Restaurant. Ryoma wanted to just smash their windows and show how upset he was, but that would show that he really liked them and needed them, and that would make him appear childish. Ryoma let this thought run through his mind, then he stopped, leaning against a lamppost. "… that was a really childish way of thinking," Ryoma told himself, scratching his head. "But… why does it…" Ryoma put a hand to his chest, where his heart was beating hard.

_Why does it feel so painful… to see myself be replaced by another… and senpais are really having fun with that Rei guy… am I really not good compared to the new guy? _Ryoma thought as he stumbled his way into his house, and up the stairs into his room. He sat on his bed, and stared at his red racket bag lying at a corner of his room. The black handle of one of his Dynabeam Grandeas was sticking out of the open mouth of his bag. Ryoma's golden brown eyes softened at the sight of his weapon of joy and pride. He was sure he could win Rei at that time. But why did he make that mistake?

"Ryoma!" Ryoma looked over at his door when he heard his stupid father calling him from the living room below. "Oi, Ryoma!" Nanjiroh yelled again, patting the frame of his old tennis racket on his shoulder. He was getting impatient. "You can't sit around all day like this! You've got to work yourself even when you're injured! Afterall, its just a small injury! Come on, Young Man, get down here and show your old man some spunk!" Nanjiroh said as he walked to the base of the stairs, staring up at the door of Ryoma's room. "Ryoma!"

The door opened. Nanjiroh sighed. "Ah, that's my boy-" Then something flew down the stairs and slapped into his face, and the door above slammed shut. Nanjiroh groaned, peeling the book off his face. "Eh?" Nanjiroh looked down at the book.

It was a tattered and over-used book called 'Doubles for Beginners'.

"…isn't this his book when he just started playing doubles? He used to treasure it a lot…" Nanjiroh muttered, then placed the book on the table, sitting down in front of the television again. He didn't manage to get Ryoma out of his room… yet again.

* * *

**As usual, please Read and Review!!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so obsessed with Kuroshitsuji Musical's three songs: Yes, My Lord, Anata He and Mado ni Obou. I am still bad in reading Kanji, afterall. **

**Mada mada dane.**

**(Now playing: Mado ni Obou ）　  
**

* * *

_心は止めた。。。_

Ryoma opened his eyes, looking up at the dark ceiling of his room. He could hear nothing, except for the tinkling of the wind-chime just outside his window, on the first floor of his home. There was a barking of a dog, a sort of wistful howling. Then everything was silent again. Ryoma tilted his head backwards on the pillow, looking outside his room's window. The crescent moon hung in the night skies, and around it, there was only a dark blue hue, with no clouds. Ryoma relaxed again, looking back up at the same spot on the ceiling. He could imagine all his seniors all sleeping happily and peacefully now, without having to worry about anything. Especially Rei. At the thought of the new boy, Ryoma threw his covers over his head, irritated. He had never felt this way before. Then with his sudden movement came a sharp pain. Ryoma sat up, massaging his ankle and wincing. Now it was all that Rei Asamura's fault!

Ryoma turned back to look at his clock, noticing that he had been tossing and turning in bed for the past 4 hours. It was already 2:31 AM. Ryoma still had school tomorrow. He plonked back down onto the bed, lying on his side and staring straight at the tennis bag at the corner of his room. He would go for practice tomorrow, perhaps. And he'd win his own pride back.

He closed his eyes with that thought, and he was able to fall asleep. Ryoma was then woken by a knocking sound on his door in the morning - theusual way his mother or Nanako would.

* * *

"Good Morning..." Ryoma said, as he entered the courts. He was expecting cries of 'you're back!' and 'where have you been, Echizen?', but the only things that greeted him were the angry faces of Oishi and Ryuzaki-sensei. Ryoma took a step back, staring at their faces. "Echizen Ryoma!" Ryuzaki said, apparently not pleased by the 12 year old in front of her. "You allowed selfish feelings to take over your heart and not come for practice is it?" Ryuzaki said. Ryoma bit his lip, then stared up at Ryuzaki-sensei with his golden-brown eyes. "You're mistaken, it wasn't because of that. It was because of my ankle." Ryoma said. "But I am fine now. I can play again. I'll provide you with a letter from my doctor, sensei."

"Oh?" Oishi raised an eyebrow, then his looks softened, and he gave a motherly smile again. "If that's the case, I don't think you're still fit for training and drills. You can join the rest of the freshmen over there for some lighter training regime." Oishi said. Perhaps he didn't mean to demean Ryoma like this in front of the rest of the regulars (who had just flocked over at the sound of the gate opening, including Rei). Ryoma looked around him at the regulars that were surrounding him now, and the rest of the members on the courts. All their eyes were upon him. Most of them unfriendly for some reason. Ryoma suddenly felt a little intimidated, but his natural arrogance held him upright. "...there's no need for me to join the freshmen, Oishi-fuku-" Ryoma started speaking, but Tezuka Kunimitsu stepped out from behind his co-captain, cutting Ryoma off in mid-sentence.

"The Co-captain had already spoken, Echizen. Do as we tell you," Tezuka said, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose before folding his arms. Ryoma dare not go against the captain's wishes, so he threw his bag down in silent anger, taking his racket out and unzipped his regular jersey, letting it drop on top of his bag. He then moved towards the first years on the other side of the courts, doing swinging drills. All the regulars watched him go, and then Ryuzaki coughed. "Now, everyone, don't let this bother you, now. Now I shall pair you up in twos to practice volleying." She said, waving to the regulars to catch their attention.

Ryoma had already stood at a corner, doing swinging drills as well. In the end, he didn't ask for a rematch with Rei Asamura. Ryoma turned his head, gazing straight at the newcomer, who was waiting together with the regulars. What gave him to right to? Ryoma did not understand why he had to go and join the first years while Rei, who was also a first year, gets to stand together with the regulars. And what's more, Rei is a good head taller than him, which makes it even more annoying.

"Kikumaru and Oishi pair! Tezuka and Fuji pair! Kawamura and me pair! Kaidoh and Inui pair! And finally... Momoshiro and Asamura pair." Ryuzaki said, pointing at Rei. Rei beamed. "I get to pair up with Momo-chan senpai?" He said in a bright voice. Then Rei looked towards Momo, grinning. "Well, then, let's do our best!" Rei said. Tezuka coughed a little to get the excited pairs' attention. "Alright, everyone. Let's go without letting our guards down..." Momoshiro grinned and ruffled Rei's short black hair. "Alright then! We can't let our guards down... we just can't, right?" Momoshiro said, and the two sped off towards their designated court to practice.

Ryoma watched all this with a sour feeling in his chest, but then his face didn't show anything. He just tried his best to focus his thought on counting to 500 swings for his forehand. "Echizen!" Horio's screechy voice cut through his concentration, and he lost count at 234. Ryoma irritably stopped his drill to look around at Horio. As usual, the first-year trio are together again. Ryoma just stared at them. Horio looked even more arrogant today. "Look! I told you one day Echizen will be demoted!" Horio said loudly, causing all the other first years to turn. "He lost of the new first year! See, Echizen isn't the best around-"

"OI SATOSHI!" Arai, who was in charge of their drill, yelled at Horio who was obviously interrupting the drill session. Horio jumped, then quickly started swinging his racket. So did Katsuo and Kachiro. "...Ryoma isn't that bad!" Kachiro said, looking over at Horio. "Yeah, I agree! He's just off form!" Katsuo said, supporting his friend.

Ryoma just remained silent, constantly watching Rei and Momo practice their volleying. Rei was happily feeding balls for Momo to volley. Then Rei's eyes darted over to Ryoma, and their eyes met. Ryoma's eyes widened. Rei gave a lopsided smile, then he had already turned back to feed balls to an overly-excited Momoshiro. Ryoma stopped his drill again, straighting up and staring at Rei. _What... what was that?!_ Ryoma thought, suddenly angry and confused at the same time. _That smile he gave me just now... _Then Ryoma shook his head. He must not jump to conclusions like this. Ryoma thought that smile meant something else... something much more complicated. Ryoma watched as the happy duo practiced, exchanging places.

It made up his mind. He would challange Rei again.

* * *

**Another chapter! I shall proceed to writing the next chapter now... *beams***

**read and review please!! thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your reviews! 8D I read the New Prince of Tennis Chapter 16, the last page, the man in white ( forgot his name) is sooo hentai when he was holding onto Kintarou and Ryoma like that!! XDD Hahahaha~ I kept thinking that he kidnapped the two little first years to use against their senpais HAHAHA (my imagination is really...)  
**

* * *

"That ends our practice for today!" Ryuzaki clapped her old withered hands together, and balls started dropping and rolling around the courts. All the first years scurried after them as Arai barked out orders to pick up the balls. Ryoma walked towards his bag, determined to chase after Rei and tell him about his desire to continue another match. "Echizen!" Arai barked again. Ryoma stopped in his tracks and spun around, glaring at the second year. Arai faltered a little at the look on Ryoma's golden brown eyes, but he caught himself again, and managed to yell an order at the youngster with the white cap on his head. "Y-You're a first year too! Go pick up the balls!" Arai said. Ryoma just turned away and picked up his bag, waking towards where the regulars are heading.

"Hey," Ryoma said, approaching Rei, who was talking happily away with Momoshiro. Rei and Momo, and all of the regulars turned to look at him, falling silent. Ryoma ignored the unusual silence that fell, and looked at Rei straight in the eye. "I challenge you to a match." Ryoma said. Everyone stared at him, silent. Including Rei.

After a long silence, Rei finally spoke. "Umm... I...I don't think your ankle has recovered yet, Ryoma-kun." Rei said, addressing Ryoma in a affectionate type of way. It made Ryoma even more annoyed, but he decided that that must be the way Rei treated things. That was how Rei got Momo-senpai to go coo-coo over him! Ryoma almost scowled at the newcomer, but he had this uncanny ability to keep his face straight. "I am fine," Ryoma said, displeased that his challenge got turned down as well. "...I'll see you on the courts just two streets down in an hour's time. Don't make me wait." Ryoma said. Rei blinked, then looked over at Momoshiro, who frowned at Ryoma in return. "Echizen, don't you think that it is weird for you to make a challenge like this? Are you not happy that you lost?" Momo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ryoma just turned, pushed past Kaidoh who growled at him, and exited. "Echizen!" Tezuka said in a low and loud voice. But Ryoma didn't stop. Rei looked after Ryoma and shook his head. "Its alright," Rei said, smiling at the rest of the regulars. "I am fine with that. Afterall, we still have to face each other in the rankings matches for the tournament next week, right?" Everyone exchanged looks, thinking that what Rei just said did make some sense.

* * *

Ryoma Echizen stood on the baseline, his left hand gripping his racket tightly. He did not change out of his Seigaku Polo-tee, and stood ready with a tennis ball in his right hand. He was waiting for Rei to arrive. What embarrassment it would cause him if Rei did not show up. Everyone would know, and Horio wouldn't make the situation better for him. Then just as Ryoma was thinking about the various possibilities, Rei's voice rang out from the staircases on his left, where it leads to the courts from the entrance gates and the main road. Ryoma turned his head to look at the other first year.

"I'm here..." Rei announced, putting his racket bag beside Ryoma's. There was no one else besides Rei. Ryoma did not know why, but he thought it to be strange. He had actually expected the entire Seigaku Regulars to turn up to watch their match. But they were alone. Ryoma plucked on his racket strings. "Thank you for coming," Ryoma muttered. "You want to start now?"

Rei picked out his racket, and proceeded to the other baseline. "Don't worry... I am here not for your challenge anyway."

Ryoma stopped plucking his racket strings, looking up. He was surprised when he heard that. "...what?" Ryoma asked. Rei looked up. Then the same lopsided smile appeared on his face. Ryoma's eyes widened. Then he grinded his teeth together. It was really frustrating. "...what's the catch? Why aren't Momoshiro together with you? He'd have wanted to watch our match..." Ryoma said. He was being cautious, of course. Something tells him that Rei isn't just a smiley, simple-minded first year.

Rei kept his red-brown eyes on Ryoma, and then gave a sweet smile. "Momo-chan-senpai is such a nice senior!" Rei said, grinning. "Anyway, I told him to go home first. If he comes to see the match, its not OUR match... but MINE." Rei said. The smile became less bright, and it was more... mocking. Ryoma frowned. He wasn't going to let Rei say that about him and Momo's friendship. "What? Why would he just watch you?" Ryoma said in a rebutting tone.

Rei played with his racket strings, letting silence fall onto the courts. "Huuuh~ Momo-chan told me a lot about you, Ryoma-kun!" Rei said, that friendly smile brightening up his entire face again. Ryoma cringed at the brightness coming from Rei's smile. "He said your weaknesses are your height... and that you like to jump a lot in your techniques." Ryoma growled. Why the hell the Momo tell THIS person his weaknesses?!

"You serve." Rei said, smiling. "Let's keep this match friendly, and I hope it ends soon too. I have got something to show you." Rei said, still keeping that bright smile on his face. Ryoma's fingers tightened around the tennis ball, and then he bounced it on the baseline. "B-Best of one set match..." Ryoma muttered. Then he spun around, looking at a bush behind him. "...."

"What's wrong?" Rei asked. Ryoma shook his head, turning back to face his opponent. "Nothing," Ryoma said, and he bounced the ball on the line again. Flinging up the ball like he always did, he arched his body backwards, and brought his racket down."HAH!"

Rei immediately countered it. Ryoma played a couple of rallies with Rei before the first point was taken by himself. Strangely, Ryoma found Rei's playstyle different from what he had played against the other day. Today's seemed... amateurish. After an hour or so, Ryoma's injured left ankle was starting to hurt.

"Game end and match. Won by Echizen Ryoma. 6 games to 0."

Ryoma panted, glaring up at Rei. "Why?! Why did I beat you so eaily this time?" Ryoma asked, angry. He felt humiliated. Why did he win this boy so easily when his seniors weren't around to see him win? Or was Rei just playing around with him? "Are you joking around with me?" Ryoma said, looking up. He stopped when he saw the expression on Rei's face. Rei was angry too, for some reason.

"...you guys..." Rei muttered.

Ryoma straightened up, confused. His ankle hurt. He was tired. His throat felt sore and he was hungry. He hadn't slept or eaten well lately, so he was feeling the worst now. "...'you guys'?" Ryoma questioned cautiously. Rei ignored him, and reached up, flinging his racket at the nearest bush. It landed with a thud, and something rustled amongst the trees. This entire court was lined with forests, small clumps of it, and not those big kinds. Ryoma was alarmed. First, he didn't get it, then he realised there must be people hiding among the trees, which explained that rustle he hear just now...

A person straightened up in the forest, storming out towards Rei. He was wearing a red and white uniform with strange patterns on the white portion. Then a couple more guys sprung up from the trees and started stepping out into the courts. Ryoma spun around, confused and suddenly on guard. They just popped out of nowhere, and worse still, Rei seemed to know them. "Who...Who are all these people?" Ryoma asked, confused. Rei grinned.

The first one that got up from the bushes spoke. He had dark red hair that was combed back and flat down, with intense silver eyes. He was tall, very tall. Perhaps more than 7 feet tall. However, he was very skinny. "...I am the captain of Iyuukami Academy, Kaito Kei." The tall man said.

Then the rest of the strange people started walking towards Ryoma. Ryoma had a good mind to run just then, since everyone from this Iyuukami Academy were all reasonably tall and skinny. "W-What? What do you want?" Ryoma asked.

"Nothing," Kei said, smiling. He had the same lopsided smile that told Ryoma that something evil was going on in his head. "We just want to eradicate Seishun Gakuen."

"And Seigaku's main pillar of support... is you."

* * *

**HOLY TOOOOOT~! I totally didn't expect this to happen (serious! my fingers just move on its own T__T) OOOOH I myself want to know what is going to happen to, but its really late now! So I'll continue tomorrow. 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

**....... hooo! I AM GOING TO KOREA IN 2 WEEKS TIME!! HOLY *******!!! (too bad not Japan, but I'LL BE FLYIN' OVER JAPAN!!! HOLY *****!!!!)**

* * *

"What?" Ryoma said, staring up at the red-head captain of this strange academy. Kei folded his arms calmly. The way he spoke resembled Yukimura Seiichi for some reason... Ryoma counted 8 people, including Rei. There was this tall, slim guy holding a rose in one hand, his golden hair curling down his back. He looked like some sort of prince. Some silver-haired boy was behind him, looking up at the princely guy with a look of wondrous admiration. Ryoma almost wanted to open his mouth to comment about it, but then decided that it wasn't logical for him to do it now. Beside the 'captain' was a skinny, purple-haired guy wearing spectacles that looked like Tezuka's. He was smiling and gazing at Ryoma with his indigo eyes behind the lenses, as if surveying the young boy in front of him.

Then there was another guy with his body shaped like Kawamura's - built for strength. But that wasn't what piqued Ryoma's interest. What did was that guy's hair. One side of it was standing, and spiked in the shape of a bird's wing, and the rest was just slightly flat at the back, with a spike frinch covering his forehead. He was smiling kindly at Ryoma, but Ryoma didn't want to be reeled in by that smile. And last but not least, the pair of boys standing beside the bird-haired guy. They looked exactly like each other. Ryoma immediately knew they were twins. One had this really gloomy face on, but his other half was brightly smiling at Ryoma. It was like seeing a person's two different sides at the same time. After taking in the team's appearance, Ryoma looked back to the elegant Captain Kaito, who was now holding some kind of pipe like thing in his hand. Ryoma wondered what it is - it was about 2 metres long in length, but its diameter is pretty small. Perhaps only about 10 centimetres across or so. What's more, it was actually a hollow bamboo tube.

Ryoma's golden brown eyes shifted from the strange tube up to Kei's face. "What is that?" Ryoma asked. He couldn't help it. He wouldn't normally ask questions and just walk away... but there was something interesting about that tube. Kei didn't answer him. He simply turned, took ten steps until he was at a considerable distance away from Ryoma. Ryoma stood where he was, confused. Why didn't Kei answer his question? Then KEi turned around, as quick as lightning.

POK!

"Ah...!" Ryoma yelped out in pain, and fell to the ground, twisting his right ankle as it gave way under him. Clutching his right ankle, he felt the pain slowly amplifying and spreading around his entire calf... and it suddenly jerked a memory. His match with Rei Asamura just a week ago. "!" Ryoma remembered the burning pain in his left ankle that day when he was doing a smash... and...

Ryoma's eyes teared up as he looked down at his right ankle, now injured as well... in the same way as his left one did a week ago. And there was a small pebble, about as big as his thumbprint was lying somewhere 5 metres away from where he is. "That's...!" Ryoma looked up. Kei was bringing the tube down. "That is... the olden type of hunting weapon." Kei said, slowly walking back towards Ryoma. "Not exactly olden, since people in Africa still use it, and so does the hunters in Cambodia. I specialize in it."

Ryoma cringed as pain arced through his ankle and foot, but he still tried to sit up. "Don't tell me, you were the one who...!" Ryoma growled. He was angry now, and he couldn't contain it. This was cheating! Kei Kaito was using some weird thing to shoot pebbles at the opponent's feet to injure and disable them. So that they... could win. "..." Ryoma glared up at Kei. Kei then walked towards Rei, who was watching this with a slightly nervous expression. "Yes, I was the one who allowed Rei to win. Rei has the talent, and Rei isn't a bad player. But he couldn't beat you..." Kei said, shaking his head. "But now he has."

Ryoma was pissed. This isn't the fair play he had always believed in. Tennis wasn't supposed to be played this way! "So... you had to rely on this dirty tricks to get yourself victory...? I am so sorry..." Ryoma said as he stood up slowly, clenching his teeth together. Then he shot the angriest look he had at Kei and Rei and the rest of the team. "You won't win with these petty tricks!"

"My, my..." The man with the rose in his hand suddenly spoke in a silky voice. He tossed his hair aside, and gave a charming smile. "Kei-Kei, maybe we shouldn't let him run around and tell his teammates about Rei and all these, right? Right, Ara-ra?" The silver-haired boy who was called 'Ara-ra' nodded vigourously. Ryoma wondered if this Ara-ra guy actually knew what he was agreeing to... "YES, Haruka-sama!" The boy said, saluting the golden-haired rose-guy with such a burning passion. "...for the fiftieth time, Haruka. I agree with you. And as usual, your Arata agrees as well. Right, Daihaki? We shouldn't let him go?" Kei asked, now turning his head towards the purple-haired guy with the glasses. Ryoma knew their names now...

Daihaki, the purple-haired guy, adjusted his spectacles by pushing it up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger. "Of course... we should get permission from everyone on the team first of course. I do know some that might... object to this." Daihaki said smoothly, casting his indigo gaze over to the feather-head guy. "...isn't that right, Hawk?" The feather-head guy jumped, and looked nervously at Daihaki, then back at Ryoma. "I..." Hawk started, then nodded. "I agree."

Ryoma cringed. He wondered what is wrong with this group of students. Are they from amazon or something? Maybe people who cross their paths wouldn't be allowed to live. "Oi~!" One of the twins spoke now. "...Len and I agree." The twin that spoke was the one with the gloomy face. "Yeah, Ren and I agree that he shouldn't be let out! He'd get us into loads of trooooouble!" The other twin, apparently called Len, spoke. He was the happier one between the two. _Len and Ren. Haruka. Arata. Kei. Hawk. Daihaki. Rei. _Ryoma thought. _Those are their names..._

"Oh," Kei suddenly brightened up. "Before we do anything, I guess self-introduction is in order here. I, as you know, am the Captain, Kei Kaito." Kei said, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Ryoma Echizen." Ryoma didn't say anything.

"I am the Co-Captain, Haruka Ouhou..." The golden-haired princely looking guys said, twirling around in a circle. His golden locks flying in the air. Then he looked straight at Ryoma with his golden eyes. "...the Gentle. And this is Arata Kuroda, who is my junior and the president of my personal fanclub." Haruka said, brandishing his arm at the silver-haired silver-eyed boy behind him. "Haruka-sama said my full name~~~" Arata spun around as if he was intoxicated by something extremely soporific.

"Daihaki Hamada." The bespectacled guy said, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger yet again. "2nd year."

"Len and Ren Nakamura! We're twins. I am Len! And I am the older brother!" The happier twin said, while the other just looked away, leaving the introductory speech to his elder brother. "We're first years! Just like you! And we normally play doubles 1~!"

"I-I am Hawk... That's my nickname." The feather-head guy said, scratching his head dully. He seemed pretty nervous about all these. "N-Nice to meet you."

Ryoma wasn't really interested in all these, but at least he now knew who they were. "Echizen Ryoma..." Ryoma said, lowering his head so that it hid his dark expression from their prying eyes. Then a small smirk appeared on his face, and Ryoma looked up again, the shine coming back into his golden brown orbs.

"... Prince of Tennis."

* * *

**Read and Review please! (I won't be updating for awhile! ): Until the 13th of November. Then after that, I'd be updating like mad! I have exams!)**

**And guys, thanks for your suggestions, I might use them in the future! Keep those ideas coming in, they are a good source of inspiration to make my story even better! Please continue supporting! Sorry for all the grammar/vocab/spelling mistakes!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**4 papers down, 10 more to go.  
Exams stress. Exams stress.  
**

* * *

Ryoma didn't want to stay to watch whatever they're going to do to him. He had to get to the regulars fast. They must be sitting now... at the fast food joint just a street away... Ryoma looked up at Kaito Kei. "I am sorry. I don't play games like this." Ryoma said, and he shoved Rei aside, running towards his bag. _I'll tell Momo-senpai everything about this. I can guess this much as Rei being in their team before coming to Seigaku... So I will tell them about this school... and then- _Ryoma felt a sharp pain as he grabbedhis bag. The pain arced through his right shoulder, but he ignored it and slung his bag over his left shoulder, hurrying down the steps.

"Kei, are you sure its alright?" Rei asked, watching Ryoma run down the steps towards the gates. Then he watched as the boy tried to open the locked gate. Then his eyes went to the dart stuck in Ryoma's right shoulder. "Don't worry... he won't be able to say anything. But I'll let him have the fortune to watch the tournament in 2 weeks time. as a substitute that would not be able to stand in for his team." Kei said. From the top of the stairs, the team watched as Ryoma Echizen sank down to his knees and fell limply to the ground, unconscious. Then Kei headed down, plucking the dart out of Ryoma's shoulder and picking up the young boy gently, bridal style. "We'd bring him back to his seniors for now."

"Aren't you afraid he might say something?" Hawk asked, worried. He didn't want this plan to fall through after he had given up his moral for this. Kei turned to look at Hawk, then down at the sleeping Ryoma's face. Kei cradled Ryoma, rocking his arms back and forth as if caring for a baby. Kei smiled. "Oh, he wouldn't. Even if he did, no one would believe him. Rei, do a good job," Kei told Rei, who was beside him watching his Captain cradle a boy of his own age. "...yes." Rei said, smiling.

* * *

**Echizen Residence**

"Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm..." Nanjiroh hummed as he held the trash bag in one hand, sliding open the door to the front garden of his house. He was forced to take out the trash for tonight. He was starting to wonder why Ryoma, his son, hasn't come home yet. "Maybe he went to his senior's house again... that little brat. Or he got himself a girlfriend, hehe..." Nanjiroh said to himself, silently amused. He continued to hum as he opened the gates, and dumped the trash at the usual spot. "Ah, there," Nanjiroh muttered. He turned, and tripped over something, almost falling head over heels down the road. Nanjiroh turned, staring at whatever that tipped him. "Who put this here...!" Nanjiroh said irritably, chewingt he cigarette in between his lips. Then he frowned.

His son was lying against the wall outside the house. His racket bag was beside him, and he was still in his tennis wear. Nanjiroh found it strange. Why was this brat sitting outside here? And still in his tennis wear? "Haha, you think you can scare me, huh? You want a match, Ryoma?" Nanjiroh asked, grinning. "You didn't have to do this just to get a match you know..."

There was no reply. Nanjiroh's grin broadened. "Oi, Ryoma? What's wrong? Cat's got your tongue? Mada mada daze." Nanjiroh knew that saying that catchphrase will get Ryoma all flared up and determined again, no matter how cocky he was that night. There was still no answer. The smile disappeared from the old man's face, and he kneeled down beside his son, tapping on Ryoma's shoulder. "Oi, shounen!" Nanjiroh said. Ryoma's head hung down, his black hair covering his face. "Ryoma?" Naniroh asked again. Then he spat out his cigarette, lifting Ryoma's chin so that his son's face came into clear view. Ryoma's eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed. "Oi, stop sleeping. Ryoma!" Nanjiroh said, shaking Ryoma's shoulders, but the boy didn't wake up. "You're burning up! What's wrong? Ryoma!" Nanijiroh yelled. Then Nanjiroh knew something was wrong. He swept the boy up into his arms, and rushed back into the house.

"RINKO!" Nanjiroh yelled. "Call the family doctor! Our son..." Nanjiroh cried. Rinko rushed out of the kitchens, and seeing Ryoma's limp form in her husband's arms, she gave a small cry. "What's going on!? Bring him upstairs, the doctor will be here, I'll call him!"

"Nanako! Bring some water and a cloth!"

* * *

"Unnnh..." Ryoma opened his eyes. His head was throbbing badly, and he was aware that he was lying in bed, and Karupin and at the foot of his bed, snuggling against the soles of his feet. He was tucked in carefully, and a wet cloth was placed on his forehead. A small plastic basin of water was beside him. Ryoma pulled the cloth off his head and sat up groggily. He was feeling weak all over, and wondered how he ended up in bed. He was in his pajamas too. The door to his room opened. Ryoma looked up. It was his cousin, Nanako. "Ryoma! You woke up!" Nanako exclaimed, hurrying over to adjust Ryoma's pillow so that Ryoma didn't need to spend so much energy trying to sit up. Then Nanako placed a warm hand on his forehead. "Oh, your temperature had gone down... that is so good... what happened?" Nanako asked worriedly.

Ryoma was confused himself. "What happened? Wait... why am I here?" Ryoma asked. Nanako sighed. "You were lying outside the house! Leaning against the wall! Oh, Mr Echizen found you went he went to take out the trash for the night. When he tried to wake you up, you didn't respond, and you were burning up with a fever! He was practically shouting like mad last night! We called in the doctor!"

"I... I don't know..." Ryoma lied. He actually remembered what happened before he passed out, of course. But... how is he going to tell that to his family? It just didn't make sense. Its best to keep quiet for now... and hunt that stupid team down who landed him in this state. Ryoma was angry. But now's not the time. He felt weak... that intense pain on his back on the right side, it must've been something that sedated him. Ryoma then waved Nanako away. "I... I want to rest. Let me rest," Ryoma told her in a small voice. Nanako nodded, understanding. "Alright, I'll leave you here then. Anything, call me, okay?" Nanako said, and exited.

Ryoma plonked back down into the pillow, and stared up at the ceiling. Now this was something he was seriously going to tell Tezuka. Those people are going to get it for this. Especially Rei Asamura.

* * *

**EXAMS! SO SHORT UPDATE!! R&R PLEASE~! **


End file.
